The Prince
by phillip95
Summary: This is slightly off story than Harry Potter it still is magical based but has a different outline and i didnt know where to put it :- First one be kind.


Chapter 1  
First of all I need to let you know I am Graeme, I start college tomorrow and I am going to the same one as my best friend Jane. Jane has been my best friend since I started secondary school. She means everything to me. I know everything there is to know about her. Well I thought I knew everything but I obviously didn't.

...

'Yes I have that, Graeme your worrying too much just relax'  
'I know but I need to makes sure, you know what am like, so I'm guessing we'll have the same RE Teacher?' I replied.

'I am guessing so too, I hope we do. We always have a good group discussion don't we?' Jane called back.  
'Yeh I supposed we do, look Jane I need to go. See you tomorrow'  
I put the phone down and walked out the study, my dad always has a go at me for using that room. The only person I have seen inside it with my dad without him going mental was Jane, and to be honest I don't know why he is okay with Jane going in and not me. My room wasn't too far away from the study so I got there pretty quick considering my house was enormous, and I don't mean your average mansion enormous. You see my parents where in fact very rich my father's blood line where Lords and Lady's, my mother was royal. So I was rather thought of to be important. My mother's position was the Kings sister. Yes I know what you are thinking. Does this mean you're going to be King? And my answer is yes I am inline to the throne of Britain, my sister is to become the Lady and I am to be King of Britain.  
However there could be something to stop me from that. You see my Uncle isn't happy for me to get the throne after him and is trying his hardest to go around it as he can't have children (due to his age) it's very difficult for him.  
I opened the door to my room and seen my four-poster bed waiting for me, or how I loved that bed, I walked over to my iPod docking station grabbed my iPod and went over to my bed, I had a long day ahead of me and I needed the rest, I was starting Royal Academy College for the Gifted, I don't know what the gifted part was for.  
I opened my eyes to see my alarm clock state that it was 07:30am that meant I had an hour and half to get ready and be at college on time.  
I walked over to the ensuite bathroom to get ready. I pulled my pyjama top off, lowered my bottoms and climbed into the shower the water was warm as usual, slightly to warm for my liking but I wasn't one to complain.  
Mornings was never my best time of the day. In fact I hated it. There was never a point to early mornings. After drying off and brushing my teeth I went out onto the hallway and went into my dressing room. There laid out on the dresser pressed and ironed was my Royal Suit. I wouldn't be wearing a none uniform like the others; I would be representing my name, my country and my family. I would wear the Royal crest on my right and the family crest on my left. I hated wearing this it was awful.  
Once changed I gelled my hair sprayed my aftershave and climbed down the stairs towards the main hall. On the way I seen my sister, we never spoke much she was always busy impressing the country for our family. I on the other hand was attending college and having a life.  
'Good Luck today Graeme' she called from her office.  
'Thanks Sarah, I hope it all goes well in the conference with the president.'  
The dining room was just to the left of this corridor not too far, I knocked on the door and waited for my mother's response.  
You see a normal Lord and Lady family would be ran under the Family blood, so the person who was given the status through blood not marriage, but my mother was thought of to be higher than my dad as she was Princess Deborah.  
Everyone knew my mum, she helped everyone and yes you will probably think I am a stuck snob but no am now I actually work for a living, my parents don't know this well I say parents. My father doesn't know about this but I help out in the local village. You see my father was indeed a stuck up snob he thought he was better than everyone else that everyone should listen to him. That's why I couldn't wait until my 16th birthday that's when I would be crowned prince and would have a higher status that him my father and he would have to listen to me.  
'Come in son'  
I opened the double doors to reveal the dining hall it was so large and comforting I loved this room, it had in total 75 chandeliers, over 100 paintings of past kings and queens and of course my family portrait above the fire place. That was my favourite how I longed for us to get on for a single day.  
"Looking forward to college Graeme?" my mother asked.

"Yes I suppose, I'm excited to start my new classes I have chosen to take Ma'am."

"Some of which will get you nowhere, you should have taken maths Graeme, now that's a true subject to carry on your shoulders" my Dad proclaimed.

"Sir you know that I would never take maths, I did fine at GCSE but to take it at A-Level, I'm better at the subjects I have taken for college."

The doors at the end of the corridor flung open and several waiters walked out each with a 'platter', a full English breakfast, I loved full English. My food was placed beside my mother; two sausages, bacon, beans and no egg. I sat down and began to eat. I would need a full stomach as I had a busy day ahead of me. As soon as I had finished, Malcolm the head waiter strolled over at took my plate from me, I thanked him and turned to my mother.

"Ma'am is there any news on my crowning of Prince?"

"Yes all I know is that it is going to be held here in the Grand Hall, after which you will be expected to throw a party in Dining Hall, Jane is to come."

"Yes Ma'am"

I stood up and asked to be excused to go and sort my bag out for the following day after being told to do so i walked to my room and laid on my bed. I grabbed my iPod and placed my headphones in, pressed play, relaxing to music was my favourite thing to do. It calmed me down so much. I turned. The clock said 08:30am i had to be down stairs now. I grabbed my bag placed it over my head ran down the stairs and into the hall. My parents and sister were waiting to wish me luck on my first day. I hugged them all and went to the car, Jane was already in it.

Her long brown hair was well straitened she had a full fringe which complimented her elegant face; she had a beautiful figure and wore a blue dress with black leggings and Jesus sandals. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life.

"I knew you would be late so I phoned your Mum and asked for her to pick me up first."

I smiled back. "You know me too well Jane."

The driver set off towards the college. I sat back and began to talk to Jane about my crowning. I told her where it would be and that she would be attending, she seem uninterested as if she already knew this.

"Do you know all this?"

"Erm, yes your Mum told me last night. Graeme did your mother get chance to speak to you at all this morning?"

"No why?" I asked intrigued by the question.

"It doesn't matter you'll find out soon anyway."

She looked away and stared out of the window, i knew there was no compromising, she had decided not to tell me and that was the way it would be, if Jane liked to tell me then she would.

When the car stopped we both climbed out and went towards the entrance of the school, it was large with great stone pillars. It was extremely Greek like actually you would never expect it to be modern or in fact to be in English. Once we reached the top of the stairs I realised a man in a purple gown with a brown suit underneath was stood there waiting for us.

"Ah uses are finally here. It is such a pleasure to meet both of you, especially you Ma'am I have heard about your brilliant talents and would love to see them some time soon."

Jane smiled at the man and thanked him he eagered us to walk on and go through the main entrance inside of the school. Once inside the atmosphere was different it was tense yet calm, angry yet loving, every feeling possible was in this hallway and i didn't want to know why but somehow felt as if i should know why they were all here. The man's face turned sharp and he turned to me he smiled and nodded. I walk on seeing that the whole corridor was covered in books, old to new, each one of them educational purpose only. Some of them read 'How to be a brilliant Philosopher', 'Poetry for Fun.

'Magic to newcomers' that's when it caught my attention i had never realised that this corridor was very magical like. It was different and almost unreal, with all the emotions roaming the air freely trying to be the most powerful.


End file.
